I Love Traffic
by Axelai
Summary: SEQUEL ISH TO TALKING TO MYSELF. Theres freeway traffic and Ace is losing his sanity from being with Tonks so long... What will happen?


* * *

HEY EVERYONE! WHO LIKES SEQUELS TO LEMONS WITH MORE LEMONS?? I DOOOOOO! So here ya go. 83 Plot? WHAT PLOT? Hahahaha. You all know my goal is to keep them in character and do out of character things, soooo here ya go. My latest attempt. And yes, Tonks has been around Dezzi too much. The pervertedness rubbed off on him.

* * *

Finally. Some free time.

Ace drove the car down the street away from the large house that was where he lived. He was getting away for awhile. He didn't care where he went, or for how long. He didn't even care if they missed him. He just wanted to get far away from them all for awhile.

Just a few weeks before, he had gotten in a.. bad situation with his good buddy (NOT) Tonks. And now, it kept coming back to haunt him. Its not that he hadn't come to terms with it. He had decided he had a random sprout of insanity and therefore, it wasn't his fault. Its not like it was his fault, anyways. Tonks had just gotten to him. It was Tonks's fault. All Tonks.

Ace sighed. He could never get any peace from Tonks unless Tonks was sleeping or at Gerry's house. Sometimes Tonks was tolerable... but that almost never happened. So now it was Ace's time to get away. He could go drive anywhere... he wouldn't have to deal with any of them...

Ace turned onto the freeway and groaned. There was massive traffic. Obviously, the gods were NOT on his side today. He groaned and leaned on the steering wheel as the car came to a halt. This was the worst day ever. Just when he tries to escape... there's traffic.

Ace decided to honk meaninglessly at the car in front of him. No, it wouldn't accomplish anything... all it did was piss off the person in front of him. But it made him feel a little bit better. And that's all that mattered at the moment.

Ace was about to click on the radio when he noticed there was no radio button. Dammit. Tonks had stolen the button right off the machine. He groaned and reached under the car seat for a CD. He moved aside the random amounts of magazines (some including porn, he had to admit... he really needed to get rid of that before Tonks found it again...) and pulled out a CD case. He didn't need the radio button to turn the CD player on. All he needed to do was pop in the CD. And the track changer button was still in its place on the radio.

Ace flipped through his CD collection... and he pulled out "The Real Slim Shady" album by Eminem. He wasn't really in the mood for anything in particular, and this CD happened to be one he hadn't listened to in awhile. So he pulled out the disk and almost violently shoved it into the CD socket. He then took a deep breath as he turned to the song "The Real Slim Shady".

The instant it started, he heard a scream from the back of the car.

Ace's body froze and his blood ran cold as he saw a hand pop out of nowhere it seemed, shove the button onto the CD player, and turn the machine off.

Ace twisted towards it. Ah hell. It was Tonks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ace shouted, grabbing Tonks by the collar of his shirt and yanking his face near his own.

Tonks flailed a little bit and sputtered, "I was just seeing where you were going! I just planned to sleep in the back of the truck and you wouldn't even know but then you started that horrid music and-"

In a fury, Ace thrusted Tonks to the shot-gun seat. "Just... UGH. I LEFT TO GET AWAY FROM YOU."

Tonks frowned a little bit. "Well thats not very nice."

"Just... stay quiet. Next exit, i'm dropping you off at the side of the street." Ace growled.

Tonks made a face at Ace when he wasn't looking and curled up against the opposite wall, hugging his knees. As long as he was here, he planned to piss off Ace as much as possible.

He began to mess with the lock buttons on the car. Ace twitched a bit in anger but seemed to be holding back. So Tonks began to roll down the window... and roll it back up... and roll it down... and roll it back up...

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?" Ace shouted at him, his face now red in anger.

"Yes." Tonks said with a smile.

Ace groaned and looked out the opposite window, trying to ignore Tonks's existence. If he was in here, trapped, long enough with that immature brat... he might go insane.

Tonks looked in Ace's direction and frowned a little bit more. Ace sure acted like he had a stick up his ass all the time. That guy really needed some help... a lot of help.

-

A few more minutes passed... and Ace was still stuck with Tonks because the cars wouldn't let him get out of his lane to drop Tonks off at the side of the street. Ace began to tap his fingers against the side of the door... he looked over at Tonks... that kid had been annoying the hell out of him. He tried to do everything to piss him off to the fullest extent. It was working... it was working TOO well...

"So then I saw this other guy, and-" Tonks was still ranting on about something no one cared about.

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP." Ace shouted, glaring at Tonks.

"Oh you could have said it NICELY." Tonks grumbled.

"I did! TWENTY MINUTES AGO." Ace shouted back at him.

Tonks just grinned at him. For some reason, he really liked it when Ace was mad at him. Sadistic? Masochistic? Everythingchistic? Tonks had no idea... but he did know that when Ace was mad, it was funny!

Tonks climbed backwards over the chair and reached into the back of the car. Ace rolled his eyes and turned to see what Tonks was doing, only to come face first with Tonks's ass. After he got his blushing under control, Ace growled, "What the hell are you doing NOW?"

"Candy." Tonks said. After Ace didn't reply, he added, "I had some taffy back here I took with me when I followed you."

Ace turned his eyes back on the road. If it was even possible, traffic was getting even slower. When he looked back towards Tonks, Tonks was seated in his seat the correct way, unwrapping a taffy bar. He had a second one, too, and said, "Hey! Acey, you want one?"

Ace frowned at his new nickname and replied, "No."

Well, candy was a sure way to shut Tonks up. He would be eating, not talking. Not that he didn't have the magical ability to talk and eat... but he had gotten rid of that habit the instant Roxy said it was disgusting.

Ace was watching the road again when he heard some obscene noises coming from Tonks's side of the car. Ace glanced over to see Tonks eating that taffy... slowly... carefully... licking it up and down...

God, how it must feel to be that taffy...

WHOA. NO. BAD THOUGHT.

Surely, being in a car this long had driven Ace to insanity. Was he SERIOUSLY fantasizing about TONKS? No way. No. Bad.

Tonks continued to make the noises, occasionally glancing over at Ace to see Ace's face. Yup. It was red, all right. Tonks silently snickered to himself. Perfect. He loved pissing off Ace... and turning Ace on? Even funnier! Like a dream come trueeeeee!!

Ace glared at Tonks and looked away, concentrating on the road. No. He was not about to get aroused by that damn Tonks. Exspecially not while driving. That... oh god, that'd be bad. Ace glanced over at Tonks, who was still raping that poor piece of taffy...

Not poor taffy. Very very LUCKY taffy.

Ace shut the thoughts out of his head once again, still glancing over at Tonks (who was enjoying that taffy waaaaay too much). He shifted his leg a little bit, hoping to the probably nonexistant god that he woudn't get hard at all. He cursed quietly to himself and grabbed the water bottle from the cup holder (greatest invention ever, by the way) and took a huge swig and set it down. He then glanced over at Tonks AGAIN... who was still making obscene noises with that lucky chunk of candy.

Tonks smiled over at Ace when he looked away. Hahahahahahahahahaha he was sooooooo freggin cute when he did that. Not in the cute way of like, "Oh my gawd can I kiss you??" but in the way of "LEMME PINCH YO CHEEKS!!" And thats exactly what he wanted to do. Ace was so funny looking when he's flustered. Kinda like Token, but in a more violent way.

Ace concentrated on the road as best he could, ignoring the noises Tonks was making. He bit his lip and stared off at the car in front of him, reading the millions of bumper stickers. But he kept hearing Tonks out of the coner of his ear...

"DAMMIT. WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP??" Ace yelled at him, his face a bright red.

Tonks flinched and stared at Ace. "W-what?"

"You keep like, giving that fucking taffy a blow job! SHUT UP." Ace snapped.

"...would you rather be the taffy?" Tonks purred, smiling at him.

Now THAT took Ace back a few paces. His expression went blank and his face was a bright red. It took him a moment to register what Tonks had just said. After his mind cleared, he shouted, "N-no way in hell! You're disgusting!!"

"Aww You know you love me" Tonks said, and he went back to sucking on the taffy, but a tad quieter this time.

Ace grumbled and looked out the window. The traffic had stopped completely, and he could shut up the car and take a nap if he really wanted to. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the car seat. He could barely hear Tonks making love to that candy. He grumbled to himself. Obviously, Tonks had been hanging out with Dezzi way too much lately. If Tonks seduces taffy, it's because he learned it from Dezzi. Damn that pendeo. Ace was sure the first thing he did when he got home is to shoot Dezzi several times. Or use his fists to break his neck. Or probably smack him. The last one was probably what was going to happen. Ace closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to learn to calm down. Beating the shit out of everything was sure fun, but it didn't make him many friends.

Ace heard the noises again. He felt his face get hot once again... and then something else. Oh dear god no. Ace bit his lip. There was definatelly something wrong with his body. He looked out the front of the car window at the traffic. It hadn't budged an inch. He closed his eyes again and images of his escapade from a few weeks ago flooded his mind. His face went redder (if that was possible) as he remembered the noises Tonks had made... and how similar they were to the ones he was making now...

Oh dear god.

Ace shut the thoughts out of his mind once again. Dammit. Being trapped in here with Tonks really was making him go crazy.

He peeked over his shoulder at Tonks. He knew that bastard was doing it just to embarrass him. All Tonks cared about was pissing Ace off, right? Ace glared over his shoulder at Tonks... who was still enjoying that taffy with closed eyes. Ace's eyes instinctevily looked down Tonks to his crotch and...

...Ace wasn't the only one with a body betraying him.

"Tonks." Ace said, crossing his arms.

"Mmm?" Tonks purred, looking back at him.

"What is THAT?" Ace snapped a little bit.

"What is what?" Tonks said, his obscene noises ceasing.

"THAT." Ace pointed right at his crotch.

Tonks looked down... and didn't notice he had actually been getting turned on. A spectrum of emotions flashed across his face. First confusion, then embarassement, then a strange array of emotions. He settled on embarassement.

"Er... uhh..." Tonks began, and he quickly shifted his legs around.

Ace let out a laugh. Then he looked back at the road as the traffic began to move.

"I'm not the only one!" Tonks squeaked, pointing at Ace's crotch.

"I'm not fucking turned on, you idiot." Ace said, rolling his eyes.

"Thats what YOU say..." Tonks grumbled.

Ace looked down at his own crotch. His pants should have been baggy enough to hide anything... or not. Nope. Not quite baggy enough.

"...fuck." Ace said, his face going red again.

"SEE??" Tonks said, laughing his funny little laugh.

"Shut up! Its your fucking fault you idiot!" Ace growled loudly.

Tonks smiled. Yep. Ace was damn cute when he was embarassed like that. "So..." Tonks looked away. "What are we gonna do about it?"

Ace's face went blank again. Why in hell did Tonks have to pull lines like that at him? He must have gotten these lines from that damn Dezzi. Ace took in a deep breath.

He swerved the car to the side of the freeway and out of view from passing traffic. Tonks squeaked and held on to the car door to not slide anywhere (its not like he wore a seat belt). As Ace parked the car, he undid his own seatbelt, grabbed Tonks, yanked him over... and shoved Tonks's face to his own.

It didn't take long. It seemed both of them were so sexually frustrated by now, it didn't matter to them that it was really the people they hated most they were doing it with. Well, Ace hated Tonks but we all know Tonks doesn't hate Ace.

Ace felt Tonks grind his hips against him. That gave Ace an idea. Time for payback.

Ace used his hands to hold Tonks in place, his back against the steering wheel. Ace leaned the chair back as far as possible so they had more room, and then proceeded to kiss Tonks more fiercefully. He then began to pull Tonks's pants down a bit, realizing once again, the twerp wore no underwear. He tried to ignore that detail as he pulled Tonks's pants down to his knees.

Tonks pushed his hips against Ace, mumbling into his mouth, "touchittouchittouchittouchit..."

"No." Ace growled into his mouth.

Tonks pulled from the kiss, a horrid look of confusion. Ace smiled evilly and twisted Tonks around so Tonks was pressed face down on the car seat and Ace was behind him, his back now to the steering wheel. There was almost no room at all, but Ace took pride in the fact that the car has lots of leg room so he could almost stand. Ace unzipped his own pants and shoved right inside of Tonks.

Tonks shouted and dug his fingernails into the car seat. No preparation? FUCK OW. Tonks shut his eyes tightly. This was payback and he knew it. He took it though. Hell, he deserved it.

Ace paused as he was pushed all the way in. It took him a moment to adjust to the odd friction, considering how tight Tonks was. He began to take in deep breaths, his eyes shut tightly. Then he felt Tonks squirming beneath him.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Ace growled.

"It huuuurts..." Tonks whined. He shifted beneath Ace, every movement sending chills through himself and Ace.

Ace moaned softly, then took another deep breath. And he began to pound into Tonks.

Tonks shouted at first. Yeah, he had done it once before. Ace was no where near this rough last time though. Tonks bit his lip and moaned as the feelings changed from pain to plasure. Ace then hit a spot inside of Tonks that changed everything.

Tonks let out a string of incoherent words as he began to thrust back on Ace. Ace moaned almost as loud. And then a wave struck them both, ending it all as quickly as it had started.

Ace collapsed onto Tonks, emptying himself as he mumbled words that no one would ever be able to understand. At the same moment, Tonks had done the same and pressed himself into Ace's car seat. After a string of incoherent phrases, things calmed down.

The instant Ace put his guard down, Tonks whipped around and kissed him furiously. Ace kissed him back, running his hands through Tonks's long hair...

"Back already?" Token called as he heard the house door open.

Ace walked in the door, hanging his car keys on the key holder by the door. Tonks bounded in next to him. Ace ignored Token and went into his own room.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TOKEN." Tonks squeaked loudly, hugging Token.

"Uhh... hi." Token said, blushing slightly. Then he choked a little. "Tonks! You smell gross again! And I just made you take a shower!"

Tonks smiled. "Ace's fault!" With that, Tonks skipped off into Ace's room.

Token sat down on the floor where he was standing. Then he shouted, "IS EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE GAY??"

Dezzi then turned his head out of his room. "Did I hear Token say gay? Is that a confession?"

Yep. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA. Yes. I did it again. MY OPT YA'LL. Anyways, reviews are nice. 83 Im working on some more lemonz, so keep checkin back!

* * *


End file.
